Anihilacja: Federacja cz.15
Potężny cios Legiona rozerwał na strzępy całe otyłe ciało Misjonarza Rozkładu, sprawiając że dookoła rozlała się mieszanka szkarłatnej krwi oraz czarnej ropy. Władca potężnej frakcji uśmiechał się, czując jak zamęczona dusza kolejnego nieszczęśnika opuszcza ciało- nieświadoma, że nie dane jej będzie nigdy spocząć. Dowódca wykorzystał moment i natarł. Będąc tuż za Legionem zamachnął się swą potężna Kościaną Szablą tak, by odciąć przeciwnikowi głowę- mężczyzna jednak zdołał w ostatniej chwili przykucnąć, unikając uderzenia. Tym gorzej, gdyż w tym samym czasie z trzech innych rąk wyleciały kolejne uderzenia Szablami. Wszystkie były idealnie wycelowane i przepołowiły Legiona na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Dowódca wydał z siebie potężne warknięcie, unosząc Kościane Szable w geście triumfu. Mężczyzna natomiast patrzył zdumiony, podczas gdy dwie połówki jego ciała padły na ziemię. Z jego ciała ie wyleciała nawet kropla krwi. Wyleciało jednak coś innego. Z dolnej i górnej części Legiona zaczęła emanować czarno-fioletowa energia, która szybko zaczęła przybierać postać małych fantomów z twarzami wykrzywionymi w grymasie bólu i cierpienia. Wspomniane fantomy przy dźwiękach ciągnącego się eonami lamentu zaczęły sięgać ku sobie, łapiąc się za dłonie a następnie przyciągając oderwane kawałki ciała do siebie. Po upływie sekundy Legion wstał- znów będąc w całości. - Brawo, brawo.- powiedział, klaskając w dłonie.- Fakt że zdołałeś dotrzeć nawet tam gdzie nie dotarł Rzeźnik wskazuje niebywałą inteligencję. Nie sądziłem jednak, że posiadasz również wielką siłę. Dowódca warknął wściekły. Teraz, gdy odzyskał świadomość miał tylko jeden cel- spalić świat w którym przyszło mu żyć i znosić upokorzenia. Był jednak świadom, że sam nie zdoła tego dokonać, dlatego potrzebował armii. Legion (w zrozumieniu frakcja) przypominał Władcy utracony dom- hordy przystosowanych do konkretnych walk, niemal bezmyślnych istnień nie mogły istnieć ot tak sobie. Zostały stworzone, wyprodukowane. To było jedyne miejsce w tym świecie, w którym mógł stworzyć siłę która chociażby w 1/1000000 mogła dorównywać flocie-rojowi. W tym celu musiał najpierw pozbyć się wrogiej jednostki kontrolującej. - Jesteś dosyć przydatnym pieskiem.- powiedział Legion a z jego twarzy nagle zniknął uśmieszek.- Mógłbyś mi służyć nawet lepiej niż służyłeś Federacji. Mogę Cię oszczędzić. Dowódca zacisnął swoje dłonie wokół Szabli jeszcze mocniej, a dwaj wciąż żyjący przedstawiciele Misjonarzy Rozkładu stali za nim, gotowi na rozkazy. - Padnij przede mną na kolana, potworze.- rozkazał Legion. Dowódca przekazał mentalny rozkaz i natarł. Herold Zagłady niczym czołg ruszył wprost na przeciwnika, podczas gdy resztki jego sił natarły z prawej i lewej flanki. Legion zrobił dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał Władca Roju- wolal uniknąć walki z niebezpieczniejszym przeciwnikiem i odskoczył w prawo. W tym momencie ogon Dowódcy zwrócił się w stronę przeciwnika, wystrzeliwując bio-pocisk wielkości torsu dorosłego człowieka. Legion szybko odwrócił się, ścisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył w przestrzeń dzielącą jego ciało i pocisk. Fala uderzeniowa jaka wytworzyła się w wyniku tej akcji sprawiła że bio-broń Dowódcy rozpadła się na kawałki a otaczająca pole bitwy drzewa zaczęły się łamać. Sam huk zapewne sprowadziłby ból na zwykłego śmiertelnika- takich na polu bitwy jednak nie było. Dowódca zareagował zdziwieniem na całe zdarzenie, które trwało mniej niż ludzka sekunda. W ostateczności nie miało jednak większego znaczenia dla jego planów. Dwójka sług Herolda objęła swoimi zgniłymi ciałami Legiona a Dowódca odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość. W tym momencie z torsu jednego z Misjonarzy zapaliła się jakaś lampka a teren wokół został objety polem ochronnym. Następnie z wnętrza ciał obydwu wojowników dało się usłyszeć głośne tykanie. - Rozumiem.- powiedział Legion. Sekundę później bomby umieszczone w członkach Misjonarzy Rozkładu eksplodowały, wypełniając wnętrze pola ochronnego ogniem i dymem. Ziemia trzęsła się w posadach a pole zaczęło rozpadać się na kawałki, jednak Dowódca stał tuż obok, niewzruszony. Gdy ochrona w końcu padła nad całym polem bitwy uniósł się gryzący dym. Władca Roju ponownie warknął. Wyczuwał czyjąc obecność. Legion machnął dłonią i cały dym zniknął bez śladu. Stał ciężko ranny- jego oko zwisało podobnie jak czarne serce. Lewa ręka leżała natomiast na dnie krateru który wytworzył się w wyniku wybuchu. Mroczne fantomy które wyrastały z ciała Legiona sięgały jednak po jego utracone części ciała, złącząjac swojego Pana w jedną całość. Mężczyzna znów zaczął klaskać. - Zabiłbyś mnie już 11 razy.- powiedział z udawanym uznaniem Legion. Władca Roju stał. Nie był bezmyślną bestią za jaką go brano, nie miał zamiaru atakować bez planu. Jego przeciwnik po każdej akcji która powinna zakończyć się jego śmiercią wstawał bez przeszkód. Bez wątpienia był wypełniony jakąś energią która utrzymywała go przy życiu. Dowódca przy pomocy swoich zdolności psionicznych sięgnął w głąb Legionu i zdębiał. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie- z jednej strony znajome, z drugiej obce jak żadne inne. Miliony głosów lamentujących nad swym losem, złączone razem w karykaturę istnienia, błagające o szansę by odejść. Czekajace na łaskę która nigdy nie miała nadejść. To było niczym okrutna parodia wspólnej jaźni. Podczas gdy Umysł który znał Dowódca był wspólną świadomością rozciągniętą na dziesiątki Galaktyk tak jedyna wspólnota jaka istniała wewnątrz Legionie, to wspólnota cierpienia. - Chyba powoli zdajesz sobię sprawę z kim masz do czynienia, Władco.- powiedział Legion, wskazując na swoją klatkę piersiową.- Chcesz wiedzieć ilu ich tam jest? Siłę ilu mężczyzn i kobiet posiadam? Wiedzę tysięcy, milionów czy miliardów? Jak wiele wspaniałych dusz skrywa powłoka którą nazywam swym ciałem? Dowódca natarł a echo jego ciężkich kroków wypełniało okolicę. Dalsza walka miała sens pod warunkiem że będzie zabijał przeciwnika dość długo. Nie walcząc w pełni swych sił był w stanie pozbawić wroga 11 dusz- zatem jeśli będzie go ich pozbawiał dość często, w końcu dojdzie do momentu w którym wystarczy jedno uderzenie. Kominy na plecach Dowódcy zaczęły prawcować tak energicznie, jak nie pracowały od długich lat. Władca Roju zdał sobię sprawę że de facto walczy sam, przeciw całej armii. Nie widział w tym żadnego problemu. Legion również natarł i z nadludzką szybkością znalazł się tuż przy przeciwniku. Władca zareagował błyskawicznie- wbijając w ciało mężczyzny wszystkie swe szable. Legion zakrzyknął z bólu, czując jak kolejne życie ulatuje z jego ciała- by to jednak moment na który czekał. Korzystając z bliskości z cialem Dowódcy złapał go za szyję, w jednym z niewielu miejsc których nie chronił potężny pancerz. Dowódca chwilę później padł na ziemię, martwy. Legion śmiał się, podejrzewając że tak potężna, doświadczona istota nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej dusza (a raczej coś co można uznać za duszę) opuściła świat. Fantomy zaczęły wypychać ostrza z jego ciała, podczas gdy Legion wpatrywał się z utęsknieniem za horyzont. - Kto następny?- spytał, uśmiechając się. - 4 Pluton 21 Batalionu, gotować się do wyjścia.- rozkazał kobiecy głos dochodzący z komunikatorów. Siedzący na Wielkiej Hali Metropolii żołnierze Batalionu "Pięści Federacji" nie wyglądali na gotowych do boju. Siedzeli na trybunach niepewnie, jakby czekając kto pierwszy wstanie. Ich dowódczyni, Elizabeth Terrance nie było w stolicy i wedle oficjalnych danych przebywała gdzieś w okolicach Linii. Jej zastępca został rozdeptany przez 20 metrowego olbrzyma, z kolei jego zastępca został pożarty żywcem przez bandę inteligentnych i silnych istot, przypominających stojace na dwóch odnóżach mrówki. Walczyli przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie (z jedną błogosławioną przerwą, która wypadła akurat w dniu uderzenia Memento Mori), rzucając się w odmęty największego horroru jaki widziała ta planeta. Byli zmęczeni, niemal zniszczeni psychicznie. Całe życie wmawiano im że Federacja jest niepokonaną siłą, której nikt i nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać. Dwa lata temu, gdy patrolowali ulice DizzCity, jeszcze w to wierzyli. Jednak teraz, gdy muszą bronić stolicy a połowa kraju znajduje się pod druzgocącym oblężeniem? Siedzieli więc, patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Wiedzieli że będą w końcu musieli wstać, ale kto to będzie? Kto rozpocznie te straczeńczą podróż- na kim będzie można skupić nienawiść, jako na osobie która popycha swoich towarzyszy ku zgubie? Kto pierwszy wstanie? - 4 Plu....*tsssss*......do*tsssss*....wy...wy...*tsssss*- ogłosił ponownie głos. - Ktoś hakuje nasz system!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. Częśc z mężczyzn zareagowała szczerym zdumieniem, część wściekłością a część strachem. Legion zdołał wcześniej przejąć najbardziej przerażającą broń Federacji, co ich powstrzyma przed przejęciem ich systemu łączności? Czy byli już zgubieni? - Patrzcie!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy stojących na samej górze. Wszyscy mężczyźni zapomnieli o niedawnym dylemacie i wszyscy wstali, biegnąc na samą górę. Olbrzymi telebim wiszący na 7-pietrowym wieżowcu do tej pory przekazywał zdjęcia z całego frontu. Teraz jednak ukazywał coś innego. Coś, a raczej kogoś, przez kogo serca wzystkich ludzi na polu bitwy zaczęły szybciej bić. Generał Rzeźnik widoczny na ekranie patrzył swoimi różnrokolorowymi oczami prosto w kamerę. Jego wzrok był prosty i surowy- taki sam, jaki zapamiętali żołnierze mający zaszczyt spotkać go w swym życiu. - Zginąć w bitwie, to największy honor jaki może spotkać człowieka kochającego swój dom!- przemawiał Rzeźnik, a jego obraz i/lub głos ukazywały się w każdym odbiorniku na terenie Federacji. Miliony ludzi w samym środku wojny, słuchali dawno zaginionego bohatera z zapartym tchem-'' Jednak ja nie oczekuję od was że dzisiaj zginiecie! Żołnierze! Wciąż macie połowę ojczyzny do wyzwolenia!'' Mężczyźni z 4 Plutonu spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem ze wstydem. Klęczące przed odbiornikami kobiety i dzieci modliły się do całego Pantenonu swych bóstw. Przywódca, Rossalie, Zick i Marcus również oglądali. Wszyscy słuchali. - Wrogowie Federacji, usłyszcie mnie!-'' zakrzyknął Rzeźnik.- ''Przybyliście tutaj żeby zginąć! Jesteśmy mieszkańcami Kraju, rządzącymi tymi terenami dzięki daninie z krwi i łez! Ci spośród nieludzi, czy to w wosjku czy w domostwach, którzy byli blisko odbiorników słuchali uważnie. Rzeźnik nie powiedział "ludzie". Powiedział "mieszkańcy Kraju"! ''- Nasz Przywódca jest z nami a dzięki niemu jesteśmy niepokonani!- kontynuował Rzeźnik a Arise uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Był ciekaw czy Generał wie, kto sprawuje stery.- ''Nie możecie wygrać! Nasi żołnierze was wykończą, nasze wspaniałe maszyny zgniotą was pod swymi kołami! W tym samym momencie Kharlez przeskoczył nad szarą, czteroręką istotą, która sięgała Tytanowi do pasa. Następnie będąc za jej plecami złapał ją za głowę i brutalnie wyrwał jej głowę razem z kręgosłupem. Na pole bitwy poleciał deszcz czarnej posoki. Kapłan również słuchał. - Zatem przygotujcie się, choć i tak nie uchroni to was przed naszym gniewem!- przemawiał dalej Rzeźnik. Wszyscy wiedzieli że ta przemowa nie była skierowana do sił Legionu. Była skierowana do mieszkańców Kraju którzy bali się o swój los. Którzy nie widzieli żadnej nadziei. Którzy zapomnieli, jak wiele osiągnęli w przeciągu ostatnich lat. ''- Wróg stoi u naszych bram!- powiedział Generał a w jego lewym oku pojawiły się łzy.- ''Myśli że jest w stanie wyrzucić nas z naszego własnego domu! Już świętuje! Już jest w stanie posmakować własnego zwycięstwa! Zaprawdę jest potężny i wielokrotnie nas przewyższa! Dlatego każdy z was, musi stać się jednoosobową armią! Żołnierze 1 Batalionu HallenWest broniący południowego odcinka wystawili swe Automaty w ciękiej szczelinie bunkru i zaczęli strzelać jeszcze energiczniej. Mimo iż sława Generała Rzeźnika była dla nich obca, jego słowa powoli do nich docierały. - Co to za ziomek gada?- spytała przesiadująca w Vanilla Unicorn Salai, łapiąc w ręce radio. - Nie wiem, to sprzęt Yena.- odpowiedziała Strange, nie przyznając że słucha przemowy z zainteresowaniem. - Federacjo! HallenWest! CreepyTown!- ''wymienienie wszystkich uczestniczących w konflikcie z Legionem frakcji sprawiło, że niektórym serce niemal stanęło- ''To jest moment prawdy! Nie będziecie się bać! Nie będziecie się wahać! Nie oddacie przeciwnikowi nawet centymetra ziemi!- ''w tym momencie Generał uderzył w stojące przed nim biurko, przepoławiając je z hukiem.- ''Dziś wszystko się zmieni! Dzisiaj jest dzień naszego zwycięstwa! Na koniec Generał wziął głęboki wdech i jeszcze większy wydech. Łzy zniknęły. Zniknął też surowy, władczy ton. Rzeźnik zamiast stać i patrzeć z góry na miliony ludzi którzy go słuchali, stanął na baczność. - Kraj was potrzebuje.- ''powiedział, niemal łamliwym głosem.- ''JA was potrzebuje. Brońcie swych pozycji. Brońcie swojego domu! Chwile później obraz zniknął, zastąpiony zupełnie innym. Przedstawiał on góre szarych trupów tak wielką, że przesłaniała ona Słońce. Na zdjęciu tym widniał jeden napis: Do zobaczenia. - Nie możecie od tak po prostu wyjść!- zakrzyknęła młoda, czarnowlosa pielęgniarka. Nieco starszy mężczyzna o mocno mongloskiej urodzie poruszający się o kulach stał tuż przed zagradzającą wyjście ze szpitala kobietą. Za nim z kolei stał cały tłum ciężko rannych mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy nie mieli zamiaru dłużej siedzieć na tyłkach. - Pan krwawi do jasnej cholery!- zakrzyknęła inna, nieco starsza pielęgniarka blokująca drugie, umieszczone kilka metrów dalej wyjście. - Nie mam czasu krwawić!- powiedział mężczyzna z obciętą lewą ręką, z czerwonym od posoki bandażem wystającym z barku. Mongoł wyciągnął z kieszeni naklejkę z napisem "Za Chana i Federację" a następnie uderzył pielęgniarkę kulą w tył głowy. Młoda kobieta padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. - Cześć i Chwała Wielkiej Federacji!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna, idąc o kulach w kierunku pola bitwy. - Cześć i Chwała!- potwórzył tłum. Starsza kobieta odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki, a stojący przy niej pacjenci wykorzystali to żeby zepchnąć ją na bok i również wyjść. Wyjątkowości całej sytuacji dodawał fakt, że ostatnia wyszła dwójka mężczyzn. Jeden z nich miał ręce, tors i głowę w bandażach, drugi z kolei leżał pół-przytomny w łóżku z kroplówką przyczepioną do żyły. Z racji swojego stanu musiał być pchany przez tego pierwszego. - Błogosławieni niech będą szaleńcy, Sylwek!- zakrzyknął obandażowany mężczyzna. Wielki, białowłosy mężczyzna o rekinich szczękach wbił wzrok swych czarnych jak noc oczu w nacierającego Pandora. Istota przewyższajaca go o kilka centymetrów zgodnie ze swą standardową taktyką skrzywiła kolana, gotując się do skoku. Mężczyzna jednak natarł na nią, złapał za humanoidalny łeb i docisnął do swego kolana. Następnie zaczął uderzać z gniewem i niesamowitą energią, tak długo aż z głowy Pandora pozostała jedynie lepka papka. Hordy Aragornów (pajęczaków wielkości ludzkiej pięści o szczękach i odnóżach tak ostrych, że z łatwością przebijały się przez zwykły pancerz) niczym rzeka ruszyły w kierunku totemu będącego za plecami wojownika. Mężczyna wydał z siebie okrzyk będący osobliwym połączeniem gniewu i zachwytu, podczas gdy ruszał ku przerośniętym pajęczakom. Chwilę potem na pomoc przybył mu jego towarzysz. Ujeżdżał on szarą, dwógłową (przynajmniej kiedyś) jaszczurkę, trzymając ją za czarne rogi. Pociągnął ją z całych sił, a z pyska bestii zaczął tryskać wysoce żrący kwas, który zamieniał szeregi Aragornów w kałuże. - Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, Iwanie!- wydarł się z zachwytem mężczyzna, uderzając pięścią w jednego z pajęczaków. - Tylko śmierć kończy służbę, Nowisławie!- odpowiedział wojownik, nakierowując pysk bestii na kolejne szeregi istot.- Cześć i Chwała Federacji! Cześć i Chwała Rzeźnikowi! Głowa Klanu Rekina uśmiechnęła się. Nowisław nigdy nie sądził, że przemowa jest w stanie wprowadzić kogoś w takiego rodzaju trans bojowy. - Cześć i Chwała!- wydarli się wszyscy wojownicy Klanu. Wydawało się że jedynym powodem dla którego wciąż stoją i nie dają przeciwnikowi przejśc przez Czarną Toń, był fakt, że ktoś zabronił im umierać. Strange westchnęła, próbując wyłączyć radio i w konsekwencji je niszcząc. Na miejscach dla gości siedzieli kolejno: Insanity, Mikhaln, Quint, Salai, Renzan i Rets. Wszyscy milczeli. - Całkiem niezła przemowa.- przełamał ciszę Mikhaln. - No i?- spytał Quint.- Co zamierzamy zrobić? - A co mamy robić?- spytała Salai.- Miasteczko jeszcze przez jakieś 5 minut będzie bezpieczne. - Jednak przydałoby się coś zrobić.- powiedział Renzan, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Mamy walczyć?- spytała bujająca się na krześle Ins. - Za Federację?!- wybuchła nagle Strange. Było to na tyle niespodziewane że Ins spadła z krzesła.- Nie ma mowy! Wtedy z miejsca wstała Rets. Skierowała swój skaner oczny prosto w drzwi i wyszczerzyła lekko kły. - Ktoś chyba ma inne plany.- powiedziała. Wtem drzwi VU szeroko się otwarły. Strange zobaczyła skrytego w wieczornym mroku Przemka. Za nim można było zauważyć migoczące postacie, będące w istocie ludzkimi duszami. Tuż obok stała Scarlett, a za nią niemartwi mieszkańcy Village of the death. Można było zauważyć również Elise- królową wielkich pająków zamieszkujących miasteczko. Do portu zaczęły też dopływać transportowce- Strange zauważyła na nich skreślone godło Federacji. - Idziemy na wojnę.- powiedział Przemek, patrząc na towarzyszy. - Cz-czekaj!- zakrzyknęła zaskoczona Strange, dobiegając do drzwi.- Gdzie niby chcesz iść?! - Tam gdzie cała reszta.- odpowiedział chłopak.- Na pole bitwy. - Naprawdę oczekujesz że będę walczyć za Fede-kurwa-rację?- spytała piratka. Przemek uśmiechnął się. - Nie.- odpowiedział, odwracając się i dajac duchom znak, by ruszyły za nim.- Ale wiem, że będziesz walczyć za nasz dom. Strange naburmuszyła się, patrząc w podłogę i nic nie mówiąc. Stojący za nią inni mieszkańcy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Było widać że byli gotowi. - Powiedzmy to jej jakoś delikatnie.- wyszeptała Insanity. - Ej, wy!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wyciągając ostrze i wskazując na przyjaciół.- Co wy tu jeszcze robicie?! - He?- zareagowała Salai. - Chcecie to tu możecie siedzieć.- powiedziała piratka, rumieniąc się i idąc w stronę swojego statku.- Ja idę walczyć z Federacją i przez przypadek pozabijać trochę istot Legiona. - Co ten kot to ja nawet nie.- powiedział Renzan, łapiąc się za głowę. - A ja już tak.- odpowiedział Quint, prostując skrzydła. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures